hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Clothier's Tower
This is one of only two towers to have running hot water. The Lower Scullery Full of mops, buckets, barrels and vats, the lower scullery is used for cleaning all manner of items, from cutlery to crockery to pots and pans, pitchers, even suits of armour should Duran decide they require it. The room is almost all stone, opens out on both sides and is rather airy in an attempt to keep water from puddling and collecting on the floor. But it doesn't always work. A large copper tap empties into a shallow cistern along the north wall. It's more like a slight depression in the ground with a rim, then an actual basin. This makes filling tubs and barrels from the tap very easy. On the other hand, it makes splash-back and flooding very common. The Upper Scullery Though it contains washing supplies like the room below, this level is exclusively for the washing of linen, napery and clothing. Washtubs are all lined with copper to prevent threads from snagging, and there is a store room where freshly laundered and spare linen can be stored, everything from sheets to blankets to table clothes. In the same store room, berries, flower petals, and a number of powders can be found for use as dyes. However characters should make certain they know what they're doing first. Some of these dyes are poisonous in high concentrations. Information on dying can be found in the Library. The room does tend to get pretty damp as, unlike the scullery below, it is far more closed. Unfortunately this leads to perpetually wet floors and near-unbearable humidity. It contains one lone washing machine in the south-west corner. Next to this machine is the room's main tap, however unlike the floor below, there is a more substantial basin to catch the run-off. However this means that wash tubs cannot be placed directly, and water must first be collected in buckets. If that lone washing machine is busy, then you're in for a fair amount of manual labour. The Wardrobe Painted screens form a number of privacy partitions around this room, and what isn't taken up by dressing space is taken up by chests upon chests of neatly folded and meticulously stored spare clothing. There is something for everyone from children to old men, though all of it is in a variety of European styles aged from 1350-1550. This does, unfortunately, make selecting a new outfit rather complicated. The Clothier's Another room where painted privacy screens abound, though there are fewer on this level than the one below. They are meant for fitting, and the rest of the floor is taken up by the apparatus of a clothier. There are spools of thread, stacks of needles, beads and trim and all sorts of odds and ends.There are also scissors, if someone has not pilfered them for use as a weapon. There are tables a plenty for working, as well as tape measures and all sorts of coloured ribbons. The Weaver's The room is taken up by several large looms and a whole lot of thread, however along one wall there are rolls upon rolls of fabric in neat stacks, in all kinds of colours and textures, just waiting to be turned into something wonderful. =Events and Alterations= May 2011 - Letters from Nobody In May, wayward letters from the Keep's pigeons led Sollux, Kevas, Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian and Joe on an expidition beneath the Clothier's tower. There they found a rather unpleasant surprise, but some much-needed survival gear. Category:Setting